ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geed (Excerlics Continuity)
(Reboot Series) is an alternate version of Ultraman Geed. Like the original, he is the son of Ultraman Belial. History Past Even before his birth, Belial appeared under Geed Primitive's image, and was the true murderer of Reibatos. Ultraman Geed (Reboot) TBA Ultraman Geed The Movie (Reboot Version) TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Ultra Fight Geed TBA Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell TBA Ultraman Relic Geed created the Re-Finalizer and was the sealer of Relic Zaigorg in this series. As "Riku Asakura" History Riku was created with Belial's DNA by Kei Fukuide and placed him in an observation centre until being found by Sui Asakura and his wife, adopted Riku as a baby, giving him the name "Riku Asakura". However, Sui's wife died and as a result, Riku was entrusted to the Aizaki family and forged strong bonds with Moa Aizaki. Riku also entered school like any other regular humans on Earth and he befriend Alien Pegassa Pega during one of his days as a university student. After knowing he can live by himself, he left the Aizaki Family with Pega and went to live in an apartment himself with his friend Pega waiting for him. Afterwards, he started working as a sales manger at Galaxy Market, a shop owned by Haruo Kuma. Ultraman Geed Reboot Riku took on the mantle as on Ultraman during Skull Gomora's raid and received 8 Ultra Capsules from Arie Ishikari, giving himself the name " Geed". Riku will start fighting against the monster attacks orchestrated by Kei Fukuide and was allowed to collect the Ultra Capsules as the villains pawn to restore his father Belial's former glory. Powers and Abilities *'Ultraman Factor': Riku possess the Ultraman Factor, bearing the DNA of Belial. *'Superhuman Leap': Riku is capable of jumping to great heights or falling down from great heights without receiving the slightest of damage. *'Endurance': Riku has a better endurance than most humans, surviving a kick and punch straight in the face without showing the slightest of scratch. *'Enhanced Strength': Compared to a human adult, Riku has a much greater strength than them. *'Enhanced Speed': Riku is shown to be able to move at fast speeds compared to a regular runner. *'ESP': Riku has some form of ESP as a human form of an Ultra, such as mental abilities and actute hearing. Equipment *'Giga Finalizer' *'Giga Battle Nizer': Stored in the Giga Battle Nizer Ultra Capsule. *'Riser' *'Ultra Capsules' *'King Sword' *'Ulta Blazer' *'Geed Claw' **'Geed Claw EVO' *'Giga Calibur' *'Ultimate Zero Sword' Profile Stats *'Human Form': Riku Asakura *'Homeworld': Side Space Universe, Earth *'Transformation Item/Process': Risers and Ultra Capsules (Fusion Rise Forms), Evolution Capsule and Giga Finalizer (Original Form and Ultimate Final) *'Grip Strength': 60,000t **'UF': 103,000t *'Brute Strength': 100,000t **'UF': 162,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 2 **'UF': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 1.5 **'UF': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 1.5 **'UF': Mach 4.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 **'UF': Mach 9 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters **'UF': 1800 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Unknown *'Dislikes': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Geed's color timer is subjected to the three minute rule, once three minutes is up, he will be reverted back to Riku and will have to wait for 20 hours to transform again. For forms that utilizes Zero and Seven, Geed can recharge his energy through his protectors temporary to stay for a while longer. This limitation ceases when Riku is transforming to his Ultimate Final or Original Form as both forms uses the Giga Finalizer to transform. *'Height': 51m *'Weight': 41,000t **'UF': 42,000t (Note: This section shows stats for Geed's Original, Primitve and Ultimate Final since they are all Geed's default forms. Please note the stats for Geed Original Form and Primitive is the same) Body Features :;Common *'Eyes': Geed has light blue-colored eyes that are inherited from his father Belial's orange-colored eyes. Whenever he initiates a special ability, his eyes will brighten up. When he is corrupted by Belial, or when he is enraged, they become red. *'Color Timer': Geed has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer. *'Geed Protectors':Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. This is absense in his Original Form or Ultimate Final. *'Ultra Armor':Geed has an Ultra Armour just like any other Ultras. When Geed charges his Wrecking Burst, it glows red in color. :;Forms Exclusive *'Heat Vent & Rocket Booster': Exclusive for Solid Burning. *'Armour': Geed's Protectors is more developed in some of his fusion rise forms, with Geed being covered in an armour of metallic or rocky layer. They will look more like his components instead of his original protectors. **'Arm Cutters': Aside from just more developed armour, some of this forms also had arm cutters that serves as blades. **'Chest Armour': As Noactive Succeed, Geed is armed with a chest armour than just the regular protectors. *'Bracers': Geed is armed with a special bracer weapon on its hand (one & double handed) that allows him to use a special ability. *'Cape': As Photon Knight, Geed wears a cape. **'Ultra Mantle': As Royal Mega-Master, Geed wears a version of King's Ultra Mantle. *'Forehead Crystal': In some of his Fusion Rise Forms and Ultimate Final, Geed has a forehead crystal that represents more like his components. **'Beam Lamp': Instead of a forehead crystal, some of the forms had a Beam Lamp. *'Ultra Horns': Geed has Ultra Horns that protrude out of his head in some of the Fusion Rise Forms. *'Nodes': On several places of his body, Geed has circular nodes that serve a currently unknown purpose. *'Energy Lines': In some of his Fusion Rise Forms and Ultimate Final, Geed has glowing energy lines on his body. *'Crystals': In some of his Fusion Rise Forms, Geed has crystals on notable parts of his body, serving as energy storage or just decorations. *'Head Crests': Several of his Fusion Rise Forms has a single head crest that where a slugger weapon is attached. Forms - Ultimate Final= Ultimate Final Geed's ultimate form, accessed through the use of the Giga Finalizer with the Evolution Capsule. This forms exceeds all the power of his other forms. :;Special Moves *'Giga Lightning Burst': A powerful lightning ray fired from the forehead. *'Geedium Slash': Geed rapidly fires blades of light from his hands. *'Giga End Slicer': : A giant light ring capable of slicing an enemy in half. *'Giga Collapser Strike': Geed places his hand in a "L" style and gathers all his energy, firing a very powerful rainbow coloured beam. *'Giga Explosives': Geed throws energy bombs towards his foes, and causing large explosions upon impact. *'Geedium Scroching': Geed releases a powerful heatwave to burns his foes while increasing the temperature of the surroundings. *'Giga Stream': A stream of golden light from his both hands. *'Giga Chorus': Geed can release a barrage of energy cannons from the several "nodes" on his body. *'Giga Roar': A powerful sonar wave attack from his mouth. :;Weapons *'Geed Finalizer': A polearm weapon that Geed wields in this form. **'Potential Realization': The main function of the Giga Finalizer is to draw out Geed's original form's powers, allowing Geed to fully exert out his dormant power as Ultimate Final. The said device also allows Riku's willpower to be converted into physical destructive energy as Geed. **'Giga Thrust': A powerful wave of energy from the tip of the weapon to push back foes tremdously. **'Crescent Final Geed': Geed perform a powerful crescent slash attack via the said weapon, slicing apart his foes. **'Riser Ray Beam': The Giga Finalizer consecutively launches energy constructs from the "eyes". **'Giga Ripper': Geed performs offensive slashing attack with the weapon after channeling energy into it. **'Giga Spinner': Geed performs a spinning attack with the weapon. **'Giga Radiation': After attaching the Giga Finalizer on his chest and channeling energy into it before releasing a barrage of energy cannons towards his foes, destroying anything in one hit. **'Giga Barrier': Geed spins the Giga Finalizer around, creating a circular barrier to block attacks. **'Giga Arrow': Geed releases a powerful energy arrow from the Giga Finalizer, capable of piercing through foes. *'Giga Battle Nizer': By activating the Battle Nizer Capsule, Geed can equip the Giga Battle Nizer. Geed usually wields this weapon alongside the Giga Finalizer. **'Geed Deathscythe EVO': A yellow lightning crescent energy slash attack launched from the said weapon. **'Geno Thunder EVO': Geed is able to release several thundering lightning bolts from the Giga Battle Nizer. **'Geed Inhalation': Geed "inhales" matter of energies into the said weapon before releasing a powerful black beam. **'Geed Deflection': Geed can just simply deflect attacks away with the said weapon. **'Geed Striker': Geed jumps to mid-air to strike his foes physically with the weapon. **'Geed Fireball': Geed can release a large fireball from the weapon itself. **'Geed Summon (Unused)': Geed is able to summon monsters with a purified soul with the weapon to aid him in combat. *'Geed Claw EVO': The evolution of his Original Form''s Geed Claw. **'Geedium Rainfall': Geed releases a rain shower from the Geed Claw EVO, healing himself or his allies, calming down aggressive foes or destroying them. **'Geedium Kamizake': Evolution of his Cockscrew Jamming, Geed performs a powerful kamizake attack towards his foes. **'Geedium X': Geed performs an "X" shaped claw slicing attack with the said claw. :;Combination *'Ultimate Tosser': Geed tosses all his available weapon in this form towards his foes, destroy them in one hit by cutting through them. :;Physical *'Ultimate Kick' *'Ultimate Punch' *'Ultimate Throw' *'Ultimate Tackle' *'Ultimate Chop' }} - In Series & Movies Forms= - SB= Solid Burning Geed's strength Fusion Rise Form that uses the powers of Leo and Seven. Geed gains a martial art fighting style in this form. :;Abilities *'Rocket Boosters' **'Rocket Dash' **'Rocket Backflip' **'Rocket Acceleration': With the rocket boosters, it allows Geed to accelerate at fast speeds to dodge an enemy attack. :;Weapons *'Geed Slugger' **'Boost Slugger Punch' **'Boost Slugger Kick' **'Psychic Slugger' :;Special Moves *'Wide Boost Beam': A L style blue beam, stronger than Solar Boost or Strike Boost. *'Solar Boost': A blue stream of energy from his protectors, 720,000 degree celcius in temperature. *'Strike Boost': A orange-green beam release from one of his hands. **'Double Strike': A double handed version of the Strike Boost. *'Wide Arrow': Geed opens his protectors to fire a barrage of energy arrows at his foes, it is capable of piercing through their body like an energy needle. *'Solar Emission': Geed Solid Burning's strongest technique, Geed harvest solar energy/sunlight through his protectors and engulfs himself in an aura of flames and rushes towards his foes, burning them upon contact. *'Solar Burst': Geed releases a ball of flame from his both hands to push back foes tremendously. :;Physical *'Flame Kick': A flying kick with his foot covered in flames. *'Flame Counter': A flaming double punch attack. *'Strike Boost (Rush Punch)': A point blank Strike Boost via a rushing punch. **'Strike Boost (Rush Kick)': A flying kick variant of the Strike Boost to destroy foes, stronger than Flame Kick. - AS= Acro Smasher Geed's Speed Fusion Rise form that utilizes the power of Cosmos Luna Mode and Hikari. Geed's adopts a more passive and calmer fighting style. :;Abilities *'Enhanced Speed' **'Agile Reflexes' **'Acceleration Move': Geed can accelerate at fast speeds to attack his foes, Geed usually uses this ability in conjunction with the Smash Moon Blade or the Geed Claw to make their usage more effective. **'Swift Teleport': Geed can teleport short distances swiftly. :;Special Moves *'Atmos Impact': A non-lethal beam attack that push back foes. **'Wrecking Impact': The lethal variant of the Atmos Impact, releasing energy cutters that shreds through the enemy. Can destroy a monster in one blow. *'Smash Current': A powerful stream of water from his both hands. *'Smash Moon Healing': A healing wave attack that soothe wounds and calms down aggressive foes. *'Smash Moon Blade': Geed conjure a blade of yellow energy. **'Blade Beam': A yellow energy beam from the blade. :;Physical *'Sly Punch': A fast punch attack. *'Sly Drill' A fast drilling attack. *'Sly Blink': A kick attack with the blink of an eye. - M= Magnificent Geed's Super Strength Form that uses the powers of Father of Ultra and Zero. This form exceeds Solid Burning in terms of strength. Geed adopts a similar fighting style like his components. :;Special *'Magnificientium Beam': A + style version of the Big Bustaway, though slightly weaker. **'Big Bustaway' Geed's L style beam finisher as Magnificient. *'Maganistratos' **'Mega Cutter Ray': Double green energy beam fired from the Arm Cutters on his shoulders. *'Mega Slicer Cross': Energy slicer fired from one of his hands, that represents a boomerang. *'Arrayazing Geed Barrier': Geed's barrier technique in this form. *'Mega Electric Horn': Geed can release electricity through his horns tock shock that the opponent. :;Physical *'Mega Stomp': Geed stomps his foot on the ground to knock back enemies. *'Mega Swing Whipper': Geed generates all his muscle strength to his arms to lift up foes and throws them. *'Mega Bomber Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Mega Bomber Punch': A powerful punch attack. **'Mega Bomber Dynamite': The double handed version of the Mega Bomber Punch with Geed's first covered in green flames. *'Durability' **'Mega Bomber Emission': Geed rushes towards his foes and destroy them by engulfing himself in an aura of green flames. - RMM= Royal Mega-Master Geed's Ultimate Fusion Rise that uses the power of King and Belial. Geed adopts a majestic fighting style as Royal Mega-Master. This form is featured as a key form to defeat Belial Atrocious. Instead of receiving King's Ultra Capsule from a little star host, Riku/Geed receives it from the Ultra himself thanks to Laiha's unknown/special connection with Ultraman King. :;Weapons *'King Sword': A lance weapon that Geed wields in this form. **'Miscelleanous Abilities': The King Sword can act as a reflector/shield to block attacks. It can also be used to deflect an attack as well. King Sword can release a golden energy slash as well. **'Storium Flasher': A rainbow stream of energy that use the power of Taro Capsule. **'Vertical Spark': A large vertical energy cutter at his foes, to slice the most in half with the power of Ace Capsule. **'Specium Flasher': A version of the Specium Ray with Ultraman's Capsules. **'Slugger Spark': A slugger weapon launched from the sword with the power of Seven capsule. **'Leo Crosser': A version of the Ultra Shooter with Leo's Capsule. **'Lance Spark': A lime green stream of energy with the power of Jack Capsule. **'87 Flasher': A version of the M87 Ray with the power of Zoffy Capsulee. **'Mebium Flasher': An orange fire beam with the power of Mebius Capsule. **'Widium Shot': A blue energy beam with the power of Zero Capsule. **'Knight Stream': A stream of yellow-blue energy with the power of Hikari capsule. **'Photon Stream': An energy whip slicing attack with the power of Gaia capsule. **'Schtrom Spark': A version of Over-Ray Schtrom with the power of Neuxs Capsule. **'Deathcium Stream': A dark electricity energy beam with the power of Belial's Capsule. **'Father Spark': An "Ultra Array" to destroy foes with the power of Father of Ultra's Capsule. **'Vulcan Sparkle':A barrage of energy slashes from the sword. A concentrated beam version can be used as well. **'Swing Sparkle': A swinging slash attack from the sword. **'Royal End': A power stream of golden particles from the King Sword that can destroy a monster in one blow. This uses the power of King's capsule. **'Brother's Shield' :;Special Moves *'Miraclous Powers': Geed can perform & demonstrate the power of miracles in this form. **'Geed Multi Layer': Geed can summon copies of all his other Fusion Rise Forms to aid Geed in combat. ***'Geed Proof': All of his other Fusion Rise Forms including himself as Royal-End, releasing their finishing attacks. This is enough to knock Belial out of Atrocious Form. *'Geed Mega Bomber': Geed fires a large golden energy ball at his foes, destroying them in the process. *'Miracle Cloak': Geed can use the Ultra Mantle as a barrier to protect himself from an enemy attack as well as reflecting the enemy attack. *'Royal Shot': A golden particles '+' style beam, a version of the Royal End without the King Sword. - SM= Shining Mystic One of Geed's strongest fusion rise forms, examples are Magnificient, Dandit Truth and RMM. This forms uses the powers of Shining Ultraman Zero and Ultraman. :;Special *'Shining Overdrive': Geed lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Specium Ball Shot': A '+' beam finisher attack that stops the time of his surroundings before destroying the enemy with a golden particle ball. *'Shining Specium Ray': Geed fires a very powerful golden L style beam from his both hands. *'Shining Slash': A golden sparkle energy slash attack. *'Specium Emerium': A light blue beam from Geed's beam lamp. *'Slugger Cutting': Geed summons projections of the Zero Sluggers to slash his foes rapidly to weaken them. - NS= Noactive Suceed Geed's form with the power of Nexus Junis Blue and Ultimate Form. This form focus on "Bonds". :;Weapons *'Ultimate Zero Sword': A powerful energy sword that is mounted on Zero's left arm. **'Energy Blade': A blue energy beam from the Ultimate Zero Swordmaster. **'Sword Ray Overdrive': An energy wave is fired from Geed's Ultimate Zero Sword, and places the opponent in an energy field with Nexus' marking. Geed then flies up and slashes the enemy while spinning, making an electircal Z-shaped cut. **'Cutter Wave': Energy cutters launched rapidly. **'Aegis Shield': Erect powerful shield from the sword to block attacks. **'Aegis Slam': Geed charges the Ultimate Zero Sword with energy and slam it into the ground, launching a powerful energy shockwave at his foes. :;Special Moves *'Aegis Shoot': Geed charges his Ultimate Aegis-like protector with energy and fires a blue stream of energy from his protectors. - PK= Photon Knight :;Weapon *'Photon Beam Blade':A blade weapon summoned from his bracer. **'Photonium Blast': Geed charges the Photon Knight Blade with electricity, and fires a very powerful blue beam from the said weapon. Can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Photon Slasher': An energy cutter from the blade. :;Special Moves *'Knight Stream': Geed's beam finisher by thrusting his hands as plus style, this ability utilizes a small portion of Hikari's Knight Shot and Gaia V2's Photon Stream. *'Photonium Flasher': Photon Knight's version of the "Ultra Dynamite" but instead of flames, Geed is covered with an aura of electricity. Geed's strongest attack as Photon Knight. - FL= Fire Leader Geed's FireIce Fusion Rise Form that uses the power of Mebius and Zoffy. As Fire Leader, Geed adopts a chill but a passive fighting style. :;Abilities *'Thermal Manipulation' **'Burning Frost': Geed freezes his enemy using the icy left half, and then throws a massive fireball at them with the fiery right half. A combination of the Fire Blast and Icy Blast respectively. **'Mebium Shock': A beam similar to Zoffy's Z Ray, which can be performed by stretching both of his arms forward. Although it is presented as an electric shock beam, it is one of Geed's cyrokinesis techniques. **'Fire Blast': Geed fires a blast of fire, burning his foes upon contact. **'Ice Blast': Geed fires a blast of ice to freeze his foes, allowing Geed to deal another attack. :;Special Moves *'Mebium M87 Ray': Geed's beam finisher that utilizes a small portion of Mebius' Mebium Shoot and Zoffy's M87 Ray. *'ZM Slash': An energy slicer attack that is fired from his right hand. - DT= Dandit Truth Geed's Super Power Strength Fusion Rise Form, exceeding Magnificient and Solid Burning, that utilizes the power of Father of Ultra and Belial. As Dandit Turth, Geed excelsior in the use of physical brute strength. :;Weapons *'Ultra Blazer': Geed's weapon as Dandit Truth. **'Blazer Banishing': :;Special Moves *'Blazer Death Ray': **'Blazer Dynamite': *'Curved Crescent Slicer': *'Color Flash': *'Energy Slicer': :;Physical *'Dandit Bomber Kick': *'Dandit Bomber Punch': *'Dandit Vulcan': *'Dandit Shockwave': *'Body Welter': }} - Ultra Fight Geed Forms= - EC= Emerium Curium Geed's forms that uses the assets of Ultraman One and Ultraman Cure, granting Geed access to the element of water. :;Special Moves *'Hydrokinetic Light Ring': Geed creates triple gigantic buzzsaw light halos and launches towards his foes, boosted by a wave of water. His strongest attack. This is an analogous to One's Triple Sluggers Slash. *'Hydrokinetic Wave': Geed releases a tsunami kinetic wave of water from his both hands, trapping his foes in a whirlpool of water. *'Hydrokinetic Burst': Geed fires a blue energy beam with his hands thrusts in plus style, destroying monsters in one hit. *'Hydrokinetic Barrage': Geed can release a barrage of water currents towards his foes, paralysing them. *'Hydrokinetic Bomb': Geed can throw a bomb of water in order to damage his foes. *'Hydrokinetic Splash': Geed can rapidly release energy cannons of water from his both hands. *'Hydrokinetic Impact': Geed releases a jet of water towards his foes in order to levitate in mid-air. *'Hydrokinetic Calm': A calming wave abilities, effective to be used against aggressive foes. *'Hydrokinetic Stream': A stream of water from his both hands. :;Physical *'Hydrokinetic Drill': Geed covers himself with water, and performs a drilling attack towards his foes. *'Kinetic Kick': A speedy kick attack with water converted to energy. *'Kinetic Punch': A speedy punch attack with water converted to energy. *'Speed': Geed has access to Cure's speedy move in this form, excelling inthe use of fast reflexes. - CD= Curium Deathcium (Cure+Belial) :;Special Moves TBA :;Weapon TBA :;Abilities TBA - MV= Multi Vaderium (Tiga+Vader) :;Special Moves TBA :;Abilities TBA - XS= Xanadium Stomium (Windy+X) :;Special Moves TBA :;Abilities TBA - AG= Allium Galaxy Geed's form that uses the power of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman All, granting Geed access to rainbow based powers. :;Special Moves *'Ultraviolet Stream': Geed charges energy into his bracers on his both hands and releases stream of Ultraviolet waves from his bracers. Finisher. (purple+indigo) *'Colorium Swords': Geed releases rainbow-coloured energy swords to pierce through his foes. :;Abilities *'Rainbow Aura': Covers himself with an aura of rainbow in order to be imprevious to attacks and strengthening all his usual powers in this form. (all colours) **'Fireball Cast': Geed throws a gigantic ball of fire in order to scorch his foes. (orange) **'Thundering Bolt': Geed tosses a yellow thunderbolt to strike his foes. (yellow) **'Calming Rainfall': Geed releases a green particle rain shower in order to calm down aggressive foes. (green) **'Photon Generator': Geed creates a red blackhole, absorbing the attacks of foes before redirecting back at them. (red) **'Kinetic Wave': Geed releases a blue kinetic wave of energy towards his foes topush them back. (blue) - LM= Lavarium Mebium Geed's fiery based form that uses the power of Ultraman Lava and Ultraman Mebius. :;Special Moves TBA :;Abilities TBA }} }} Trivia TBA Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:OrbGeeds